The Land's Longing for the Sky
by Ming Yue
Summary: When darkness seeps into a heart what can banish it? Three years after the earlier events and Sora finally finds Riku. Friendships aren’t so strong and rivalries sprout out of long dormant feelings. Who can win the game of love? (Yaoi Content)
1. Three Lost Souls

Ok, so here is a basic low-down for ya...I can't believe I just said that...er..anyways!! Hehe Kairi bashin' is in this story,   
  
so if you're a big Kairi fan run now! Run far, far!! But if you totally hate Kairi stick with me for awhile. Because for   
  
the sake of my story Kairi is around quite a bit in the beginning and her and Sora are together. But please don't worry   
  
everything will work out!! ::evil laughter:: Umm..forget I did that..heh...heh...  
  
Now some basic things to help you understand my story!! When a character talks like.....  
  
( Sora: blah blah blah)  
  
....then that means it's a flash back from something that has happened in Kingdom Hearts.   
  
And I use clips from the game quite a bit to enforce my points... So I hope you enjoy!!!   
  
And please review!! Chapter 2 will be up in a day or two!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it's characters...etc. etc. (But I wish I did!! ^.^)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A sea of darkness. No light to be found for as far as the eye can see. A silver haired boy floats downward into   
  
the black nothingness. Pain can clearly be seen on his face and he keeps his eyes closed, the sight of the emptiness   
  
to much for him to bear any longer.  
  
  
  
"Darkness, I've been here for so long...just falling and falling into utter oblivion. I would have given up so   
  
long ago but, I can feel a pull. Someone pulling at me, not letting me be lost to this painful void. I use to hear voices   
  
calling out for me...my friends calling me...I think, it's so hard to remember...But, I don't hear them anymore..."   
  
  
  
Kairi: "A light at the end of the tunnel..."  
  
Sora: "Oh, your grandmother's story, right?"  
  
Kairi: "That's right. We were together."  
  
Sora: "You know what's funny? I looked everywhere for you, but you were with me all along. Finally, we're together,   
  
Kairi. Now, it's time to get Riku back."  
  
Kairi: "You think it'll ever be the same again between us? Riku's lost his..."  
  
  
  
"Why can't they let me go? Whoever's holding onto the memory of me..." A slightly pained look creeps over the boys   
  
beautiful features and slowly his arms wrap around his chest, as if to keep his heart from slipping out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "When I turned into a Heartless, you saved me, remember? I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find my way.   
  
As I stumbled through the dark, I started forgetting things...my friends, who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me.   
  
But then I heard a voice...your voice. You brought me back."  
  
Kairi: "I didn't want to just forget about you, Sora. I couldn't"  
  
Sora: "That's it! Our hearts are connected. And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness, I saw that   
  
light. I think that's what saved me. No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within. I guess it's more than just   
  
a fairy tale."  
  
  
  
Hugging his chest tighter a sorrowful look mixes with his pained expression, "My darkness is to deep...please don't   
  
think of me...it hurts to much...just let me disappear..."   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
  
A figure leans against a tree looking out into a forest. The bright moon light illuminates him to reveal that the   
  
figure is Sora, looking lost in thought as he stares off. The boy remains practically unchanged, the same style outfit and   
  
hair, his caring demeanor still radiating from him. The only difference is he now looks older, however still retaining his   
  
younger features.  
  
  
  
"Riku...I'll find you...we'll go back home together. If I wasn't meant to find you then I would have gone back   
  
already. Please, just let me find him..." Slowly his eyes travel over to a nearby camp.  
  
  
  
Lightly pushing himself away from the tree he places his arms behind his head and walks slowly over toward the fire.   
  
Upon reaching the camp he stands with his arms behind his head and slowly rocks back and forth on his feet while  
  
scanning the area. After looking over it once or twice his intense blue eyes rest upon the fire. The flames licking the  
  
sky and their light reflecting slight red and orange contrasts into his blue oceans of eyes. The bight light also plays   
  
over the rest of his tall,lean muscular frame. Casting shadows and then taking them away.  
  
  
  
The fire lights' angle slowly changes in his eyes as Sora lowers his head and looks at himself, "How long have I   
  
been on this search? Three years...wow, that's such a long time...I haven't seen my friends for such a long time..."   
  
  
  
Sora's expression changes from his slightly sad and pondering one to a sudden smile that can be read both on his   
  
face and also in his eyes. With the newly born smile he stares up at the deep blue starry sky, "As long as I know you're   
  
out there I'll find you! I'll never stop looking. I'll never give up! Soon my search will be over, I'll find you yet!   
  
The three of us will be happy again, I promise!"   
  
  
  
He take a couple of lazy steps backward and then sits, almost collapses, onto a log behind him. Still looking up he   
  
slowly slides down the log and then the ground. As he lays there he reaches next to him and lightly grabs a blanket and   
  
swiftly tosses it over himself. His arms are behind his head to substitute for a pillow. His eyes flutter slightly as sleep  
  
creeps over him and drags his consciousness into a dream world just for the night.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
  
Kairi sits on a dock at sunset. The same dock she remembers sharing with Sora so many years ago. The wind plays   
  
with her now mid-back length hair, making is float about and tickle her face. Her legs dangling of the edge as she slowly   
  
kicks her feet back and forth. Watching the sun dance on the water she smiles and then looks next to her as if looking at   
  
someone.  
  
  
  
Sora: "Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you I'll come back to you."  
  
  
  
The smile still stays on her face but her eyes are starting to slightly shine, "I know you will." She looks back out   
  
at the beautiful orange sun as it sends a stream of color across the water, "Sora let's take the raft and go, just the two   
  
of us!"  
  
  
  
Sora: "Huh?"  
  
  
  
A tear rolls down her face and as the sun hits it, turns it a fierce golden color, "Sora, don't ever change..."   
  
The tear falls into the water and makes a small ripple as Kairi turns her head and stares at the empty spot next to her. 


	2. Hearts Reunion

Well, I was gonna give up on this story. Got no reviews, so I didn't know if anyone was reading it. But now that I   
  
knowpeople out there are reading it I shall continue!! Oh, and this chapter goes out to Elven-eyes who was my first reviewer  
  
and made me to decide to keep going!! Thanks!! Also I'd like to thank Ryeka Ishtar for your review and don't worry yaoi will  
  
come...not soon enough though...but believe me once it come there will be a lot!! YaY!! So sorry for the wait whoever out   
  
there that's reading my story and I hope you all enjoy!!! Reviews are still always welcome!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it's characters...etc. etc. (But I wish I did!! ^.^)  
  
PS. I'll make to a habit to write back to reviewers in the beginning of each chapter!!   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Riku floated in the endless blackness nothing insight but darkness. His breath echoing throughout the black abyss.  
  
The loneliness a small pain in his heart that slowly grew and grew till it was almost unbearable and just before it hit a  
  
madding point faded away.  
  
"I'll find you Riku! I believe that no matter what I'll find you!"  
  
Riku: "No vessel, no help from the Heartless. So tell me, how did you get here?  
  
Beast: I simply believed. Nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Bell was taken from me. I vowed I   
  
would find her again no matter the cost. I believed I would find her. So, here I am.  
  
"That, what was that...I remember...I remembered something..."  
  
Riku's body now floating upright as if his endless spiral into nothing had finally stalled and a warm white light  
  
enveloped his body. Slowly small little snowflakes of light separated from him and lazily drifted away in all directions.  
  
A voice pierced the darkness and went straight into Riku's very being, "Riku, you feel so very close..."  
  
"Warmth, I feel warm...." His shimmering eyes started to open and tears were rolling out they looked like little   
  
cyrstals as the white light around him played with their curves and angles, "It's not cold, I can feel warmth taking over.."  
  
"Riku!!"  
  
"That voice...I think I've heard it som...calling me...Sor...Sora...I know that voice...It's Sora..." Riku tightly   
  
shut his eyes, as he did this his crystal tears flew out everywhere around his face. Suddenly he yelled out, "SORA!!!!"  
  
Riku opens his eyes to discover Sora outlined in white standing infront of him. Quickly grabbing Riku by the   
  
shoulders Sora shakes him just slightly, as if confirming that Riku truly exists. Suddenly a pulling sensation riped Riku out  
  
of the darkness. It was painful yet reliving, like having a sliver removed, pain then relif. To Riku's surprise he was   
  
standing in a dimly lit room with Sora standing infront of him. The room reminded him of an old church with stain glass  
  
windows and stone walls and floors. As his eyes ajusted he took in the sight of Sora, a look of shock came over his face as   
  
he noticed the ovious changes in Sora.  
  
Tears still silently rolling down his face he wrapped his arms tightly around Sora and pulled him close to his chest,  
  
"It's so good to finally see someone again."  
  
Sora smiled slightly at Riku and suddenly shock took over his face," Riku you're...uh...fading in and out..." Sora  
  
looked down at him self, "Ah! So am I!"  
  
Slowly as if like a creature stalking it's pray a white light incircled both Riku and Sora. They fade out, almost  
  
blink out and the room is left empty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairi stands at the water's edge, feet slowly sinking into the white sand. The small waves reaching out for her but   
  
only ever grazing the bottom of her shoes. She smiles out at the sea as she hears her friends behind her.  
  
Slowly she turns, her hair twirling with her body and waves, "Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, hey!"  
  
The three stop and wave at Kairi while smiling when their expressions change to looks of surprise and confusion.   
  
Kairi looks at them with a confused expression and looks at herself, then around her. Upon looking behind her, her eyes open   
  
wide and take in the sight of her long lost friends Sora and Riku. Riku is still hugging Sora when Sora feels Riku's strong  
  
embrace weaken. Sora looks up at the taller silver haired boy slightly worried.  
  
Riku forces a pained smile over his face, "Thank...you...Sor..a..." Riku's body suddenly goes limp and he closes   
  
his eyes as he collapsed into the shallow water at their feet. The cool water laps at his face and plays with his hair.  
  
"Riku!!" Sora quickly bends down and starts to pick up his friend.  
  
Kairi smiled and ran out into the water, "Sora, I'm so happy to see you!" She starts to cry and then looks at Riku,  
  
"Umm...let me help you Sora."  
  
Sora and Kairi slowly pick up the unconscious boy. Sora supported most of his weight and Kairi just leads them   
  
along.They take him home and laid him down in his bed with his frantic mothers help.  
  
Riku's mother was a very beautiful woman and it could quite clearly be seen that this was where Riku got a lot of his   
  
looks. She was tall and elegant. Her long silver hair light and delicate. It only enhanced her enchanting eyes, which shared   
  
Riku's color. She had aged well and the years had only made her look more and more graceful. However she was slightly over  
  
protective of Riku and had been since he was young. She liked to give him what he wanted and was very close to her son.  
  
These last few years had been horrible for her and she thought she might have lost Riku forever.  
  
She over protectively shoed Sora and Kairi out of Riku's room, "I'm sorry but please let my Riku rest," she had tears   
  
streaming down her beautiful face and was breathing heavily, "Oh it's been so long!!" She looked at Sora through watery eyes,  
  
"...Sora..." Unexpectedly she threw her arms around Sora and cried into his shoulder while squeezing him tightly, "Sora! Sora!  
  
You're back! Did you go see your mother yet!?! You've grown so big! We both missed you and Riku so much!! Were you the one   
  
that found my Riku!!"  
  
Sora smiled slightly as she let him go and tried to process all the things she had just quickly spat out at him,   
  
"It's nice to see you again."  
  
She smiled at Sora while wiping tears away from her eyes, "You can come vist whenever you want. I know Riku would   
  
like that."She looked over at Kairi who was swaying back and forth from one foot to the other and not as eagerly but still   
  
sweetly told her, "You too of course Kairi."  
  
Kairi stopped swaying, finally getting Riku's moms attention, "Oh. thank you" Kairi smiled and put her hands behind   
  
her back clasping them together. Looking around her gaze rested on Sora and she grabbed his hand, "Come on lets let Riku   
  
rest," she pulled Sora from the house and waved goodbye to Riku's mother who was standing at the door.  
  
Riku's mother waved back at Kairi and Sora who was now waving goodbye. She sighed slightly and went into the house   
  
closing the door behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairi had finally stopped once they reached their boat again, "You wanna go back to the island?"  
  
Sora smiled at Kairi and squeezed her hand slightly, "I can't I have to go see my mom. I know she must be worried  
  
about me."  
  
Kairi frowned slightly but then smiled, "Oh, ok I understand..." She suddenly hugged Sora and with a slightly red  
  
face ran to her boat and jumped in. Her little boat slowly sailed off toward Destiny island.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora slowly walked toward his house while looking down at his feet. He shuffled his feet and walked up to his house.  
  
Slowly he raised his head and looked at the door. He stared at the door not being able to quite place the feeling he had in  
  
his stomach. Yes he was glad to be home but something about he whole situation was strange and to actually be looking at his   
  
own door again after everything that had happened was a very strange experience.   
  
Slowly he opened the door, "...Mom..." He couldn't get his bearings, everything looked the same but for some reason   
  
he couldn't figure out where to go. "...Mom..." Walking up the stairs he entered his room, his room. How strange to be in his   
  
room again. Silently he picked things up off of shelves and looked at them. Suddenly there was a loud clang at the door.  
  
Sora's mother was standing there, her dark blue eyes started to shine as tears came forth, "Sora..." Unsure of   
  
herself she walked toward Sora, holding out her right hand.  
  
"Uh...Hi mom...it's me, Sora," Sora smiled slightly and took his mom's hand.  
  
She cried and hugged her son as he hugged her back.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry I know my chapters are short...I'll try and make the next one longer!!! 


End file.
